Fate Altered Destiny
by NightBringer325
Summary: After the final battle Ritsuka and his servants standing with him are taken to a new yet familiar world by the troll Zelretch both for his amusement and to replace the missing hero. Join Ritsuka as he does what he does best in the Great Holy Grail War. rated M for blood and violence after all with 3 alters and a veteran master its going to get bloody for the others that's for sure.
1. Chapter 1

Arriving in New and Familiar ways

Ritsuka Watched as Goetia disappeared while the temple collapsed around him and the few servants still with him. His eyes locked on the five standing around him even as they heard the others still fighting the demons outside and couldn't help but smile even as the end came for him.

Standing over to the far side of the area was EMIYA his red coat little more than red strips still hanging off of him as he bled from his wounds yet still holding his silent vigil over the others in case of another threat coming for them despite the situation. Ritsuka couldn't help but chuckle as he made eye contact with the red archer both knowing it was pointless at this point but old habits die hard as they say before moving on the others.

Standing near where Goetia had been were Jeanne alter and Artoria alter bickering between each other even as they leaned heavily on their weapons so as to keep standing despite the major wounds they had along with the lack of clothing to cover them which would be a personal delight but just drew a smirk from him more for their attitude than anything else. Still they were standing and ready if needed to continue the fight before turning to look at the other servant to the right.

Their leaning on some rubble was El-Melloi ll his red coat gone and his suit torn up yet still looking dignified despite the damage he has all the while a smoking cigar dangling between his fingers. Of all the servants he was the most damaged given the enemy had started focusing him down to take out their support and it showed with the large gashes and burns on him yet in the end he was still standing and the enemy was not.

"Hm well master looks like its the end isn't." the voice made Ritsuka look over his shoulder at the large form of Cu Chulainn alter standing behind him his spear planted into the ground as the monstrous servant leaned on it and despite showing few wounds they both knew the berserker was on his last legs and still willing to give more if needed.

"Hmph looks that way but who knows we might have another demon come for us given our luck." Ritsuka said as he took an unsteady step towards Cu. Of all the servants he had summoned Ritsuka had the odd luck of bonding with the Berserkers the most with the strongest one with his former enemy Cu. It was something that had baffled every ones minds back in Chaldea though they just moved past it and kept working though he was called in to help deal with them if they were acting up over something. That wasn't to say he hadn't bonded with the others as well each and every servant he had summoned had bonded to him on some level some more than others but the Berserkers always seemed to bond the easiest for the most part.

Cu laughed his eyes roaming the area most likely to check if their actually were any demons coming for them though Cu was reasonably sure EMIYA would give them a warning before that but it doesn't hurt to check for himself as well while his master moved to stand next to him as as the temple collapsed around them. None of the servants or their master had any delusions they were going to get out of this mess alive what with the way out blocked off and they lacked the strength to clear the way or make a new one. In spite of this they refused to simply lay down and die and would meet the end standing tall until the end.

"Hey Cu I know you hate what ifs but if we make it through this any plans on what to do?" Cu blinked at the random question and looked down at his master while said master was once again looking at the servants who had followed him through this war.

"Hmm Not really maybe I would get another sparing match with Scathach or a brawl with Heracles or something." Cu shrugged while Ritsuka snorted while turning his head to look at Cu to say something when he froze causing all the other servants to shift their attention to him in an instant.

Ritsuka for his part neither noticed the shift in his servants or them moving over to him as he felt started to feel a sensation similar to rayshifing yet it was different at the same time. He honestly couldn't tell what he was feeling but for some reason it made him thing of colors shifting around with each other like a kaleidoscope before he felt a sudden and strong tug on his body that jolted a surprised exclamation from him.

The others had felt the moment a different magic started to affect their master and while it was unfamiliar to most of them both EMIYA and El-Melloi ll recognized it for what it was and couldn't help but wonder just what the old troll was doing here. Suddenly the magic affecting Ritsuka spread from him to them as well before the whole area flashed with a mass of lights and they disappeared just as the ceiling above them crashed down where they had been moments before.

Ritsuka couldn't think as he felt like he was being stretched through a tunnel as a kaleidoscope of colors shined out all around him even though he couldn't actually see them but with his developing Magic Circuits he had stared to gain some of the more common abilities of a Magus such as detecting magic which in his case came in the form of sight with the different magics in different colors. This though he could tell was one magic but the pattern of colors was always shifting and changing on him to the point it hurt his head just trying to understand it.

Then just as quickly it had begun it ended and he felt his body crash into rock hard ground along with several others. Groaning through the pain Ritsuka lifted his head to see that yes his servants that had been near him had indeed traveled with him and were either on their knees or flat out like himself. Second he could tell they were in an ally of some sort and it was night out given how dark it was but beyond that he had no idea where they were.

"Damn that fang faced troll the next time I see him I'll fire as many anti undead Noble Phantasms at him he wont be able to see anything else around him." The words came from EMIYA as he started to push himself of the ground he had face planted into from the fall while El-Melloi ll grunted as he got off of his side and into a sitting position while the other three stood up and examined their surrounding for any dangers that might threaten them.

"Get it line Archer I plan to turn him into my next experiment when we catch him it would be interesting to see how well he will hold up to my Noble Phantasm while I dissect him though if you want you can help with supplying more Noble Phantasms to use on him." El-Melloi ll said once he was sitting up in as comfortable a position as he was going to get before looking around himself while EMIYA chuckled darkly at the invitation he was given.

"So I take it you know at least who if not what was done to us to send us wherever we are right now cause that did not feel like rayshifting that's for sure." Ritsuka asked while Cu lifted him up into a standing position as he tried to find anything to help figure you where and when they were. Sadly his search proved fruitless given there was nothing in the ally to determine anything as while it looked somewhat old but he could see what looked like a gas light at the end of the ally so he was at least in the 20th century most likely provided there wasn't a singularity of some sort disturbing the timeline or something. He really didn't want to think about something _else_ messing with history and potentially incinerating humanity for whatever reason.

"Zelretch." Both of them said at the same time and with an equal amount of venom in their voices making the others look at them curiously since it was hard for Either of them to react to things unless certain servants were involved.

"Right just remember we might need him alive and whole if we cant set up a connection to Chaldea before you try to murder or whatever else you have planned for him okay." Ritsuka said with a wry smirk as he shook his head at the two before turning to look at Jeanne and Artoria who were once more bickering again before clearing his throat to get their attention.

"So do either of you two have any idea as to where we are given by your argument you seem to have some idea?" The question got Jeanne to smirk smugly while Artoria glowered at her while Jeanne answered.

"If the sign read right we are in the city Bucharest and from the look of things were in modern times most likely." Ritsuka couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that before voicing another question that had popped into his head.

"What sign you haven't left the ally and unless you can see through walls there isn't any signs nearby." that got a laugh out of Jeanne while Artoria just sighed though he could see the small dusting of pink in her cheeks despite her face not changing at all.

"Master you might want to look up." was all Artoria said in a board tone of voice after the pink in her cheeks had faded and her amber stilted eyes focused on him in an unwavering while Jeanne calmed down but still looked very smug though her eyes were starting to glare at the other woman.

Ritsuka took said advice and looked up only for his expression to fall flat as the large billboard sign above them and was able to make out that it did say Bucharest as part of the location of the advertised business while feeling the strong urge to face palm himself for missing that but was saved from any embarrassment when his servants stiffened suddenly.

"Well well isn't this interesting I was coming to see what set off the bounded field only to find this." The voice came from behind Ritsuka almost causing him to jump but he held it in and turned casually to face the new voice. he had more than enough experience with servants and even Dr. Roman sneaking up on him to know better to react to it if only to throw the person off their game though Jack tended to just pout for not making her 'Onii-chan jump.

The person in front of him looked in every way average from his height to his looks and even his magic from what he could see was average though that might be from the big drain he could see it was under. The only things that stood out was his black coat which was both expensive looking and covered in protective enchantments and the Command Seals on his left hand he had bare for everyone to see which made Ritsuka and his servants tense slightly as a few of them looked around to try and spot the servant.

"Yes well from what my friends said earlier we were the unexpected victims of someone by the name of Zelretch." The man flinched at the name making Ritsuka inwardly wonder just who the hell was Zelretch and what did he do to scare and piss off so many magus' that even EMIYA hated him.

"Still this would be a waste of an opportunity to let slip by and the others look weak now I just need assassin to capture…" the man muttered most likely thinking they couldn't hear him. Sadly for him this wasn't the case and Cu decided to finish this before it became a problem and faster than anyone could blink had stabbed Gae Bolg through the mans heart while the others prepared for Assassin to strike back only for no one to try and stop them. The man also seemed surprised that he had a spear through him and let out a choked gasp before falling over dead revealing a small and familiar figure standing some distance behind them.

"Jackie is that you?" Ritsuka couldn't help but ask as he saw the small white haired girl walk closer to them her eyes focused on him with a confused look on her face like she was trying to remember something.

"O Onii-chan?" Jack the Ripper otherwise known as Jackie said as recognision flashed across her eyes and with a loud cry of "Onii-chan" tackled Ritsuka who once again ended up on his back while the little Assassin hugged him and rubbed her head into his chest. She was happy to remember her Onii-chan as her summoning had left her confused and a sense of Déjà vu when she saw the man in front of her and the woman who was bleeding out but was unable to stop the bad man from forming a contract with her to help. Not long afterward she felt a familiar magic and followed her bad master to it only to find her Onii-chan again as scary Cu killed the bad man for her.

"Jackie not that I'm not happy to see you again but whats going on I though you were with the others fighting the Demon Pillars?" Ritsuka asked as he started rubbing Jackie's head after sitting up while the others relaxed a bit seeing the immediate danger had passed. Jackie for her part stopped rubbing her head into Ritsuka's chest though she did lean into his hand more as she said.

"Big mean Demons all started dying off when suddenly Jackie and some others were hit by a bunch of big blasts and felt ourselves die only to be pulled back and in front of a bad man but we were confused and the bad man formed a contract with us while the pretty lady died than we felt you and the bad man came here and we followed and found you again but we didn't recognize you at first till we got closer, Onii-chan can we have a contract again we miss you." Ritsuka chuckled at the last part as he placed his right hand on Jackie's and felt the Assassin reconnect for a lack of a better word with him causing her to let out a happy "Yay" before snuggling herself into him once more while he though over what she had said.

"So it looks like not everyone made it through I wish I could say that was unexpected but I would be lying. Though that doesn't explain how we ended up here of all places?"

The question at the end was directed at EMIYA and El-Melloi ll who both looked uncomfortable though that might have to do with Jackie's attire more than anything given it was practically nothing unlike when back home he had made sure some proper clothes were made for the small Assassin so as to make her look decent in public even if most of said public was servants few had that kind of fetish and it was an unspoken rule that Blackbeard was never left alone with anyone female just for the safety of everyone.

"Master we will explain later right now we need to find a place to rest and recover from our last fight." Were what EMIYA said when he noticed everyone staring at him and El-Melloi ll as they waited for an explanation. Thankfully for the two Ritsuka agreed and Jackie quickly led them back to where her former master had set up base in the city.

* * *

Right just to let everyone know that A New Life will probably not be updated in a while as it was something I found on my old flash drive and decided to post it so ya sorry. As for this story I've been playing a lot of FGO lately and this story just would not go away even after I tried working on some of my older fics and I do apologize for the long wait of said fics I don't have an excuse for the long wait so I'm not going to even bother trying. hope you like this one and I'll try to work on the others as well.

that said if anyone knows a good artist I can contact for commission for some better pictures please pm me on how to contact them along with a link to some of their work I would very much appreciate the help.


	2. Chapter 2

Author notes at the end and disclaimer, i own nothing otherwise I would have made this happen either as a game or a movie and be filthy rich.

* * *

Making Plans and Settling Problems

Ritsuka was laying in bed as he felt all the events from earlier catching up with him. They had settled in Jackie's old masters room for the night after El-Melloi ll had upgraded the bounded field to his liking before Both him and EMIYA had given them a rundown on exactly who and what Zelretch was along with the mans favorite habit of 'pranking' people though he has been know to meddle for actually good reasons just most cant see it given _HOW_ he does it along with as best a description of the second true magic they could give.

The explanations had left Ritsuka and the others except for Cu who hadn't even tried to understand with a headache but they now had a general gist as to how they had gotten here though they didn't know the why and quite frankly Ritsuka didn't care to find out at the moment as that meant going to the source of the headache.

Still when he had asked Jackie if she knew what was going on he wasn't surprised to here mention of a Grail War though was surprised when it she mentioned it was called the Great Grail War as he knew several of the servants back at Chaldea had fought in said war. He had wondered if this was like the time distorted Singularity F where they had gone to fight in the Fourth War rather than the First one in his timeline but given the state of both himself and his servants he put it off for tomorrow when they were rested before tackling that problem in favor of a more immediate one.

Ritsuka could feel the connection to Chaldea was weaker than normal and though he had enough to maintain the others he wasn't sure how affective they were going to be as he needed to ration his prana more for just sustaining them right now especially given how Prana draining Cu and Artoria were. Normally he would either contact Dr. Roman to see if there was any nearby ley lines or ask Mash if she could sense any but with both of those options out he was going to have to take a more direct approach. Thankfully Mordred was a rather chatty servant for the most part and told how her master in the Great Holy Grail War had summoned her right here in the city in one of the large graveyards both for the ley lines and for his proficiency with necromancy so he had at least one spot to set up a connection though he had no idea if she had already been summoned or not and he felt reluctant to head over there and interrupt and or scare off her master before she was summoned.

Deciding to figure it out tomorrow Ritsuka settled himself to go to sleep before he felt the bed shift and two bodies settle on either side of him. Cracking his eyes open Ritsuka was met with the sight of bot Jeanne and Artoria in the sleep clothes they had 'borrowed' from some of the neighbouring apartments as they sent the other small glares while wrapping their arms around him. Reaching out he wrapped an arm around both of them and with a quiet "No Fighting" the three of them settled to sleep though Ritsuka caught a glimpse of Jackie curled up in EMIYA's lap like a content cat before closing his eyes and letting sleep take him.

* * *

The next day Ritsuka after dis-tangling himself from the two female servants sharing his bed and trading positions with EMIYA so the man could make breakfast he had searched through Jackie's old masters notes to see if there was anything useful and as luck would have it he found a map for the cities ley lines that the man had either been making or acquired and found a good spot near the Kretzulescu Palace to work with and was getting ready to head over with El-Melloi ll while the others stayed behind to remain hidden for when he said that several of his servants protested against his plan loudly.

"Absolutely not master if what the brat…" Jackie let out an indignant 'hay.' "… said than this Black faction might already know her old master is dead and might come here if only to claim her for the war." Jeanne yelled while Artoria glared at him in a rare show of unity between the two alters.

"While that might be true but if this war is anything like what the other servants like Mordred and Siegfried said than I doubt it given he was killed the first time and it took Ruler to get involved before anyone came to investigate what happened here."

The mention of both Mordred and the Ruler Jeanne made both Jackie and Jeanne scowl angrily at Ritsuka though he ignored it as he continued on. "The other main problem is that other than Jackie you cant go into an astral form given how the Chaldea summoning system works along with refusing to wear anything other than your armor or your sleepwear you cant really move around without drawing attention which is what were trying to avoid at the moment."

That caused Jeanne to give him an angry pout that looked way more sexy than scary though he wasn't going to say that for fear of burning to death by black flames when Artoria walked forward catching both of their attention.

"I'll go with you." it was both a statement and a command as her armor disappeared leaving her in a simple elegant black dress while her sword was coated in darkness before vanishing from sight.

Ritsuka sighed as he couldn't argue against the Tyrant King for while she looked odd most would put it as her being emo and or foreign so he nodded in agreement ignoring how the king shot the witch with a smug look before grabbing his arm and dragging him out while El-Melloi ll sighed and got up to follow behind them.

It took them a half an hour to reach Kretzulescu Palace though that was his fault more than anything else given Chaldea was located basically in its own dimensional bubble and getting anything from more modern times was rare. Ritsuka could remember when they dealt with the singularity for the Fourth Grail War he had practically raided all the electronic and music stores he could find both for himself and for the surviving staff back home and couldn't help but look at some the more modern comforts he had once taken for granted on the way there though it did help settle his and Artoria's disguise as a visiting foreign couple so the people didn't even blink twice at them despite Artoria's more exotic features.

After arriving at Kretzulescu Palace and with the help of El-Melloi ll to pinpoint the best spot to set up the circle Ritsuka created a small bounded field more akin to a veil than a barrier to prevent anyone who didn't have magic from seeing them as he activated the circle and prayed that someone answered. They waited for over a minute before a blue cloud formed in front of them and Da Vinci's face appeared in the cloud much to Ritsuka's relief.

"Master… that… you?!… Mash co… here!" Was all Ritsuka could make out in between the static like interference but he had latched onto one word in particular.

"Wait Da Vinci did you say Mash is there with you were in Bucharest at the moment if you can get a lock on us whats happening on your end?" Ritsuka said in a rush hoping it got to them and that maybe they could get out of whatever this was and go home.

"Senpai your… were worried whe… but Fou saved… but when…. shifting you back… nt work but know…" Ritsuka watched as Mash's face appear than disappear as the connection went dead though he did feel the rush of prana flow through him and to his servants so he knew that the connection wasn't broken yet is seemed something was blocking communication.

"El-Melloi ll would it be possible for this Zelretch to block Chaldea communications and even rayshifting?" El-Melloi ll raised an eyebrow at him before his eyes narrowed when he was thinking things over before settling on something.

"Its possible blocking communications would be fairly common with him though I'm not sure how he would pull it off but its very likely he has something to do with this." Ritsuka nodded while his face blanked in a similar way Artoria's was most of the time before turning back to the circle.

"El-Melloi ll, consider my previous stance on keeping Zelretch whole when we find him you and EMIYA have as much fun as you want just make sure he stays alive would you." the statement caused El-Melloi ll's mouth to form a wide and vicious smile quite out of character for his normally calm disposition before he gave a very happy "thank You" while Ritsuka set up a stronger bounded field and anchored it to the ley line to protect the circle before making his way back though not before stopping at a fast food joint for Artoria to have her fill of burgers given it was around noon.

* * *

Shirou watched as the Pentel brothers began the summoning ritual with a small interest given the two were doing what looked like a joint summon though they had two different catalysts so he was interested in how that would affect the summoning.

He watched as the two summoning rituals seemed to bleed into one another and help stabilize the rather dangerous formalcraft circle being used when a flash of colorful light went off forcing him and the brothers to look away. Blinking the lights out of his eyes Shirou's gaze fixed onto the two servants while the two brothers leave the room. Shirou watched the servants standing before him as his Ruler ability came into effect and identified the two for him.

The one on the left stood around six foot with spiky green tinged blonde hair, lightly tanned skin, and eyes like a predator ready for a hunt. His armor was mostly steel and black in color with an orange cloth that wrapped around from from his left hip to his right shoulder with the rest of the cloth dangling over said shoulder. This man was Achilles, one of the greatest heroes of the Trojan War and the Rider for the Red faction.

The other on the right was also around six feet though he was much more heavily muscled with what looked like red burn scars over his tanned skin and tattoos on both his arms. He like the one next to him had spiky blonde hair though without the green tint to it along with fierce yet intelligent eyes. The man also had two red colored weapons connected by a golden chain. This man was Beowulf from the poem Beowulf and the Berserker of the Red faction.

Shirou spoke quickly to get the servants to agree to follow him and although he has some difficulty convincing Rider he was able to get the man to agree to follow his lead for now while Berserker just ignored him for the most part as he looked around with a small frown on his face.

Curious and a little off put but his none berserker behavior Shirou asked him what was wrong. "Ah nothing to worry about just getting a feel for the place you know never know when something might jump out at you." Berserker said with a grin at the end making it clear he was actually hoping for something like that to happen.

Curiosity satisfied though Shirou still felt wary of him he turned his attention to the others and missed when Beowulf's face frowned again while his eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out how he got here. He followed the other two to the more open part of the chapel where another servant he was familiar with waited before catching her eye while thinking, 'This is going to be interesting though I hope Master is alright.'

* * *

Well here we are with the second chapter and another of my main plot twists with the Berserker of Red. Now I actually liked Spartacus but he was one of the main reasons Sieg got freed so sadly he needed to go plus it gave Ritsuka someone from the Red faction given he has already stolen Jackie so the Black faction is down one only fair Shirou has some trouble as well plus he seems to have rather poor luck with servants that either are or can be summoned as a Berserker much to the opposite of Ritsuka though I only really noticed that after I wrote this chapter which made me giggle at that unintended flip between the two.

also have a poll up for Mordred and Atalanta if they should have full memories as well though other than possibly them and Rider of Black the others wont be getting full memories back.

now for reviews firstly I want to thank you all for reviewing my story it make me feel pride that you enjoyed it and I do like to hear your opinions and although i do like constructive criticism please don't just flame the story under guest its rude.

Dp11- no problem with the long review and i like the point you showed so thank you.

keeper of all lore- I'm pretty sure Shirou isn't the only one going to freak when Ritsuka shows up and you forgot the Caster of Black as he didn't come out till the second part of the story but yeah he has a massive advantage that's for sure.

CM141- I do believe your question has been answered for you plus maintaining a servant isn't as difficult as summoning one especially without the grail or Chaldea to help pick up the load.

guest- i wont spoil things with the two alters but as for his need for lancers and riders i would point out that half the time Ritsuka only has a few classes to choose from during the singularities Okeanos in particular comes to ind with four Archers, a Berserker, and a Rider while having no Sabers, Lancers, Assassins, or Casters. also as awesome as Ozy is only Ritsuka would be able to handle him given he rivals Gil in arrogance and that's saying something.

Touhoufanatic- I would like to point out the Emiya and Waver don't actually know what's going on just that Zelretch has something to do with it. As for what color will Ritsuka's faction be i haven't really thought about it maybe white given it was a main color back in Chaldea though I'm open to suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own anything otherwise i would have made Vlad even better given he is one of my favorites or i would have had Seig merge with him instead bet that would make thing interesting.

* * *

Preparations for War

Shirou knelt before the altar as he planned how to deal with the Great Grail War while feeding false information to the other masters minus Kairi who had declined from joining him for acting on his own as an ally. That incident had left him slightly worried given he hadn't been able to figure out who Saber was but ultimately it hadn't changed much of his plans for the moment he just had to keep an eye out for them if they try to double cross him.

No his current problems were Rider, Archer, and Berserker who while they might be on the same side they didn't really like him so he couldn't send them out to deal with this wars Ruler. Thankfully Lancer was willing to answer to him and was preparing to head out soon while the other three scouted out Trifas for the time being. He hadn't wanted to send Berserker originally but the man had insisted to the point if he challenged him to a fist fight saying if he could survive longer than Grendel than he would stay behind. Shirou had declined but had asked that he stay back and only act if the others ran into trouble which to his surprise Berserker agreed to.

Other than that he had Caster helping Assassin with preparing for their true base of operations in the Hanging Gardens of Babylon though he will probably need to go check on them given Caster's habit of annoying his servant.

Shirou tilted his head when he felt on of Assassins doves land on his shoulder and raised an eyebrow before getting up and heading for where Assassin was while the dove took flight to return to its master. Making his way outside to the courtyard he found Assassin sitting at one of the benches while Caster was nowhere in sight. Heading over to her Shirou watched as her face formed a frown and her eyes narrowed at the dove perched on her hand before taking a seat next to her.

"Problems it take it." Was all he said as he looked over the courtyard while waiting for her to respond.

"Maybe, maybe not my doves felt powerful magic in Bucharest though they weren't able to find the source though the Black faction has sent a servant most likely Rider to investigate it from what they saw." Assassin said to him as she turned to gauge he reaction to the news.

Shirou for his part raised an eyebrow before his face returned to its normal passive look as he considered what could have caused that kind of reaction from the Black faction though nothing jumped to mind before he gave his answer.

"Send a dove to follow the servant if you haven't already while I'll contact Archer maybe she would be willing to go and see what's going on and maybe take out the enemy servant if she gets the chance." Assassin nodded as the two sat there for a bit before Shirou got up and excused himself to return to his preparations.

* * *

Darnic frowned at the information he was reading while he went to the throne room where Lancer was at while he pondered the information they had received from Bucharest. Firstly there was the massive spike in magical energy that they had be able to faintly detect from Tifras though that it had been able to reach them at all said how big it had been. Shortly after that Sagara had contacted them to inform them of summoning Assassin and that he would be arriving within a day so they chalked it up to a powerful servant being summoned before presence concealment kicked in and waited for him. The problem was that Sagara never showed up at the time he was suppose to and that all attempts to contact him have failed leading him and several others to think his servant killed him yet when they checked the grail and have found no servants have been defeated yet so Assassin had to have contracted someone given that there was a lack of dead bodies being found.

Darnic was brought out of his thoughts when ha felt a hand on his shoulder stop him from moving and looked up to see a man standing at five foot nine with long brown hair, and pale skin. He wore a white robe with some red lines over half of his copper colored armor while one shoulder looked like a dragon with its mouth open and a spike coming out of it mouth while the gauntlet looked like a small shield was merged with it.

"Saint George my apologies I didn't see you there." Darnic said as he gave a small but polite nod of his head to the servant homunculus who had stopped him from running into said man.

"No harm done but if I may ask what has you so deep in thought." Darnic frowned at the reminder of the situation in Bucharest and gave the servant a run over of what they knew and what his suspected. George nodded and fell into step behind him as they entered the Throne room and headed over to Lancer who watched them while taking a drink from his glass every now and then.

Upon arriving at the throne Darnic once he had Lancers full attention gave the report he had received along with his theories for what may have happened in Bucharest before waiting for his servant to decide what do do next.

"While having Assassin is not needed leaving them unattended or even being recruited to the Red faction is not an option we will need to send someone to either acquire Assassin or deal with them in they prove too dangerous to handle." Lancer declared after thinking over the information he had been given.

"I can go and check it out and make it back quickly should anything go wrong while I'm gone." George said as he stepped forward causing Lancer to turn and look at him before nodding in acceptance. George nodded back and made his way out of the Throne room while both master and servant watched him go.

"He seemed pretty quick to offer his service in this though that might just be so he can get away from Celenike given his legend and her magecraft." Darnic said when George was out the door causing Lancer to chuckle slightly before they go into planning their next move.

* * *

Inside the catacombs of Trifas Kairi, the Red factions master of Saber prepared a poison dagger with hydra venom while Saber watched and chatted with him to pass the time when Kairi suddenly stopped causing Saber to stiffen and bring out her sword.

"Saber looks like we have company something just set off my detection alarm and given the amount of energy I felt its a servant." Was all Kairi said while he finished preparing his dagger while silently thankful that this didn't happen earlier or he would be in a lot more trouble given he was playing with hydra venom.

Saber grinned as her armor appeared on her as she moved to the main entrance where she felt a familiar servant was approaching from. Quicker than Kairi would have liked the door was opened and a girl with blonde hair though the front near her face was green along with her eyes. She wore a green and black dress with a golden emblem on the front and if he was seeing things corrected she had cats tail and ears though no noticeable weapon on her.

"Saber I see that thou is well." Was all the green clad Neko girl Kairi dubbed her in his head said while she looked around before settling on Saber again.

"Archer nice to see you to and you remember me as well I figured I was the only one." Saber said as she laughed though she hadn't put her blade away it wasn't pointed at Archer at the moment so they were being friendly at the moment.

"Thou was not the only to remember Thy self as well as Beowulf are here with our memories intact as well." Archer said while Saber's helm removed itself and settled into her armor while Archer moved closer to them as a large man entered behind her.

"Well looks like a reunion, all we need now is Master and EMIYA than we would have the entertainment and food covered." the large man Beowulf from what he heard said making the other two blush before glaring at him while shooting the other with smaller glares.

Kairi for his part had no idea what was going on the fact that Saber knew them was odd given that he was positive she would have never met Beowulf or a Nekomata during her time yet they were acting like they had known each other for a while though he really wanted to know who the hell EMIYA was if just by just saying their name caused Mordred to blush of all things.

"Shut up you over sized brute that has nothing to do with you." Saber said while Archer glare promised bloody murder for the Berserker is he didn't shut up. Beowulf still having some survival instincts quit teasing them while the other two composed themselves. Once all three had calmed down Archer turned to Saber with a serious look on her face as she spoke.

"Berserker and thy have come to offer an alliance with thou and thou's master as we do not trust Shirou's word nore his claims to be acting on the other masters behalf." Kairi blinked while Saber raised an eyebrow at them before shrugging and turned to look at him while saying.

"Sure the more the merrier I say were going to need all the help we can get." Kairi for his part just sighed as his servant declared that causing Beowulf to laugh out loud before returning to his work while re planning his next move with two more servants to call on for the time being while ignoring the sudden bickering going on between Saber an Archer while Berserker laughed even louder.

* * *

Ritsuka sighed as he settled into the chair by the desk in the apartment as he planned his next coarse of action. He had already concluded he was cut off from reinforcements from Chaldea when he had tried to summon Mash and nothing happened combined with the communication block meant he was on his own for the most part. Still given the information he had this was the Great Holy Grail War and for him to be here something must have gone wrong if this Zelretch needed him and his people to deal with it.

Turning over to the map of Trifas he had found in one of the tourist shops he was able to get a rough idea for the other city though he was sure he would need to update his map when he got there as he tried to remember when and where all the major points in the war happened from what the other servants had told him back in Chaldea. He did wonder though what altered Jackie's memory of the war cause while she has some memories from what she said parts were missing and none of them knew why.

EMIYA had a theory that since Jackie had been summoned by the people in this war and not Chaldea the Grail might have altered her memory so as to avoid any cheating so to speak. They had asked him about his theory which got him to explain that during the Fifth Grail War he had been summoned by Rin Tonska while his past self was a master in the war and although he knew what had happened whenever he had been summoned parts of his memory went missing. El-Melloi ll reminded him that the Grail had been corrupted by Angra Mainyu so that might have been the cause as well but given that he wasn't supposed to be summoned in the Third Grail War in this world meant that it was most likely the grail itself.

Still though the best time for them to make their opening would be when Siegfried and Karna went for Ruler Jeanne and hopefully gain more allies though he really didn't want to keep Ruler nearby unless they got lucky and she had her memories as well. Otherwise Ritsuka was positive that Jeanne and Jackie would end up gutting her and if he remembered correctly Ruler in this war was more like Mash only that Jeanne was more often than not in control.

Sighing Ritsuka got up and made his way to the fridge to grab a water bottle when he felt a hand grab his shirts collar and yanked him across the room and into a different and thankfully empty apartment before he was tossed onto the bed. From there he was treated to the wonderful sigh of Jeanne wearing some very skimpy night clothes while lust burned in her eyes and he knew he was going to be sore tomorrow but couldn't bring himself to care.

* * *

Jeanne looked up as the truck drove down the road and looked around in confusion. She had felt something change and for once the foreboding feeling she had been feeling since her summoning was lifted slightly though she couldn't figure out why. Still it brought a smile to her face as she began to hum a hymn as the truck continued on to Bucharest. She would have to find another way to Tirfas but so far the journey had be pleasant though she was sure that would change when she got to the War.

Still she had time and thanks to Laeticia she was learning about all the new things that people had made over the years and enjoyed her new found skill in reading to pass the time as the city drew closer.

* * *

And the poll speaks for itself so both have their memories back and a show for the headache I'm going to give Emyia later not that I hate the guy but its Shirou if he wasn't having love problems than something is wrong to the point Zelretch needs to step in and fix it.

And on that note I will settle Ritsuka's paring in this story right now and yes he has a harem in the form of Jeanne alter Artoria alter and though she wont appear in this story Tamamo. that said they just as often end up in bed with each other as they do with Ritsuka given they are both possessive and competitive so it would make things interesting on all sides.

other than that and the two who will be fighting for Shirou the parings for the most part are cannon minus R Jeanne since I'm removing Sieg mostly for plot reasons as I do like the guy just couldn't fit him in sadly I might try and rescue him later but not sure how that would go.

As for George here as the Rider of Black I did that for three main reasons, 1 I needed someone on the inside of the Black faction for Ritsuka and while Astolfo would be willing he/she would most likely get caught so no. 2 Given that the master of Rider for the Black faction is in fact a witch George willing to both betray and possibly kill her is at an all time high given his legend so if he was caught in a bad situation with her the others wouldn't go strait to traitor and more of it was bound to happen at some point. 3 George was originally meant to be the Rider of Red but they cut him out since one of the main points to the story was the different ideologies between R Shirou and R Jeanne and they didn't want to throw in a third saint.


End file.
